


sacrifice

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Rape with Audience, Resurrection, Sexual Biting, Slight Underage (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Tim can feel the eyes. They crawl across his skin like bugs, making every part of him filthy and tainted.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober day 15: rape with audience and whumptober day 15: magical healing!

Tim can feel the eyes. They crawl across his skin like bugs, making every part of him filthy and tainted. For once he’s glad for his long hair, curtaining his face from the stares as his face flushes and he pants into the table. Slick, wet sounds fill the room as he’s pressed into the table, Ra’s’s balls slapping against his skin with every thrust. Everything he does is meticulous, planned, and _fucking_ is no different, a never ending rhythm of Tim being fucked open.

He senses movement out of the corner of his eye, almost hears shuffling as he’s pressed forward. Vomit is acrid in his mouth. Every thrust pushes him against the lacquered table, the gauzy fabric Ra’s likes to dress him in pooling around the small of his back where it’s pressed up so Ra’s can get at his cunt. Tim grits his teeth, trying not to think about the people staring. The people who, just fifteen minutes ago, had been bowing and kissing his hand and addressing him as _Bride_. Had been listening to him when he made suggestions.

Now they’re watching Ra’s fuck him over the table like a toy. Watching Tim get pinned down by his Alpha and taken to prove a point. Tim’s actually glad when he feels Ra’s’s knot start to swell inside him. Ra’s grinds. Tim’s eyes flutter as Ra’s comes in him, knot locking them in place, warmth flooding his insides. It’s a sick warmth.

The slick sound of a knife makes him still. It’s coming from behind him. He tries to crane his head around but his hair blocks it.

“I don’t believe we require you any longer, Beloved,” Ra’s murmurs. Tim feels something prickle along his spine. Something hits it, hard. A too-hard punch, but he knows the feeling of being stabbed. Knows what it means when blood bubbles up through his throat and wetness pools under him.

His heart stutters and stops, every bit of Tim’s insides going still as he _screams_ , trapped in his own mind, until the darkness takes over his vision and what’s left of his consciousness gives way to a too-temporary death.

When he comes back, drowning on something that burns him alive, he is screaming. He is screaming when he claws his way onto the sand, screaming when he charges Ra’s—screaming louder when he’s mounted on the ground and louder still when Ra’s’s canines sink into his neck and claim him once again.


End file.
